


The wish game

by KitsuneMari



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sex with foreign objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMari/pseuds/KitsuneMari
Summary: Sitting in the Lotus position on the sofa in front of the coffee table and scratching the top of his head thoughtfully, Olli couldn't figure out how he had fallen for another trick. For more than an hour, he had been staring at the chessboard with the remaining pieces and wondering why he had agreed to play the wish game with Marko.
Relationships: Marko Saaresto/Olli Tukiainen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The wish game

Olli knew better than to fall for Marko's tricks, no matter what they were. But he couldn't resist them: one insinuating voice or those pleading, childlike eyes were enough to make it impossible to contradict them. But he didn't want to, because each "trick" brought something different… Native and special. Sweet kisses or hot hugs that led to languid sighs-everything always ended the same way. But not now.

Sitting in the Lotus position on the sofa in front of the coffee table and scratching the top of his head thoughtfully, Olli couldn't figure out how he had fallen for another trick. For more than an hour, he had been staring at the chessboard with the remaining pieces and wondering why he had agreed to play the wish game with Marko. Probably due to the fact that the option of undressing was not even considered, since the naked appearance of the players would definitely be distracting. The second reason concealed a more prosaic desire - Olli wanted to take revenge on someone who puts him in an immodest position. Even though they both liked this position, it wasn't that, but because he wanted to see someone who had everything under control look confused.  
At the beginning, everything went well and Olli had no trouble removing the "enemy`s" pieces from the field. He even believed that the right of the first move for white would lead him to victory, but then things got worse. Marko deftly beat his opponent just grinning occasionally at a lucky combination of circumstances:  
\- So you're giving up?   
\- Hell no! - Olli said, reluctantly, and clenching fists, - in the school games, I was guaranteed to get second place for strategic thinking.   
\- And what was missing for the first place? - Marko tilted his head to one side, considering the move that would later beat the white horse.   
Olli sighed heavily as he moved the rook forward before answering:  
\- Speed...   
\- ...And mindfulness. Especially on those figures that can go far.   
The black queen resolutely moved from one end of the board to the other, getting rid of the last pawn and approaching the king, who stepped aside… The check from the elephant was waiting for him there, as Marko had warned him. After assessing the situation, Olli realized that it was stalemate - he was simply trapped, although initially he wanted to do it himself.  
\- Damn…  
Leaning back on the sofa, Olli made a brief comment on his defeat and covered his face wearily with his hand. In the late afternoon, the room light seemed to hurt his eyes, or they were tired of staring at the chessboard so intently. Seeing his beloved in this position, Marko sat down closer, caressing his hip up to his knee:  
\- Don't worry, sunshine, it's just a game. Don't take it so personally.  
\- You think I'm upset about losing? Marko, we have a concert tomorrow, that's what we need to worry about.   
\- But everything is fine there. Rehearsal, instrument tuning, and... if you're afraid of oversleeping, I'll keep an eye on it.  
Olli grinned. He knew exactly what the wake-up call would be, but it seemed to be a better option than waking up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. He smiled to himself, not knowing that he was being watched closely, even though he felt a presence nearby. Marko liked to watch as his friend gradually relaxed more and didn't look so tense, a pensive expression replaced by a peaceful one, and tired breathing became peaceful and deep. Olli's eyes started to close and he rubbed them with his fist.  
\- Uh, that won't do. Let's go to bed, - Marko patted his beloved on the shoulder and was about to lead him to the bedroom, but he was in no hurry to get up. Olli leaned sideways against Marko, buried nose in his neck, and sighed heavily:  
\- I don't want to sleep, I... want you.  
Thin fingers began to move across his chest, but they were intercepted near the edges of his t-shirt.  
\- No, you don't… I'll want you if you go on, and if you fall asleep during the process… - but Olli didn't want to listen. He was already covering the long neck with short kisses. - Stop it, sunshine…   
Marko's grip on his fingers was gradually loosening, as was his desire to resist. But if everything goes on as usual, then someone will definitely not want to wake up early in the morning. So, after enjoying the kisses, Marko reluctantly pulled away from his beloved, gently ran his hand through his hair and softly kissed his forehead.  
\- I saw you nodding off during the game, even though you tried to look cheerful. Today was a particularly busy day before the concert and we need to have a good rest, but after that, I promise... - Marko grinned, pulling Olli to him for a quick kiss on the lips, - after that, we'll do everything we planned.  
\- I'll personally make sure you keep your promise.  
\- I wish you could control your sleep like this, - Marko chuckled, ruffling wheat-colored hair with his big hand. - Why do you think we forget you? Because someone…   
\- ...because “someone” won't let me sleep in my own bed.  
\- So it's me?  
\- Of course! It's always your fault, - Olli sighed, leaning his head back on the sofa, - but I'm glad of it, because... because it's you.  
The emotions in his voice gradually began to subside, but there was still a hint of tenderness in it, which was good. Marko stroked his friend's hair, then picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Olli, for form's sake, protested that he wasn't small enough to be carried on his hands, but this attitude was... flattering. Especially from a loved one. A few minutes later, Olli was covered with a blanket and only one thing was missing. The same reason that made you wake up in a good mood. Marko was invited to bed with a glance, but he was in no hurry.  
\- You sure you won't oversleep?  
\- Even so, I'll come up with an excuse for the boss, - Olli grinned significantly, slapping the bed. - Come on, come to me. Don't play hard to get.   
Marko folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. He stood there for a moment, as if considering something, even though the decision had come to him long ago. He undressed, but only to his underwear, causing his lover to look puzzled.  
\- Are you afraid I'll rape you in your sleep?   
\- Can you do that?  
\- I don't know, - Olli said with a light shrug, leaning forward to where Marko had just laid down, - depends on what position you're going to sleep in.  
The guitarist's thin fingers traced Marko's side, then moved to his stomach, probing the relaxed muscles, then crawled up. Sensitive areas were bypassed specifically to get to the three-day-old stubble without delay and stop at the big nose. Olli smiled and kissed the tip.  
\- Even if you don't like it, I still love it. Like all the rest parts of your body.  
\- You know how to tell me you love me, - Marco said, holding out his hand to Olli. He ran his fingers through his hair, then down his palm, intertwining their fingers.  
\- I studied from a master who confessed for the first time while he was cumming.   
\- I... couldn't before, - Marko's eyes suddenly flickered, and the tension in his body grew stronger. - You know I had my mouth full.   
\- Yeah, of course, we both know what he was doing.   
Olli narrowed his eyes as he gently pushed his lover in the chest. The man was clearly embarrassed, and Olli liked this in him even more. Marko was hugged tightly, Olli moved closer with a determined desire to kiss him all the way to the tips of his fingers, squeeze all the interesting places and definitely not let go until the first lights of the day…

The band spent the whole day setting up the equipment. Marko checked everything personally, while sipping coke, while the guitarists begged not to touch the tuning pegs on the guitars. Making a face of wounded pride, Marko went to the dressing room to prepare for the gig. Not much time was left before the show, but it was still possible to conjure up a stage image. Eyeliner, boa, bowler hat, tailcoat, blurred black, like oil, spots on his face - passed stages, he had it more than once, but it's something... Marko looked askance at Olli sitting in the corner, who was thoughtlessly running his fingers along the strings, maybe looking for the perfect sound.  
\- Advise?  
\- Mmm? - the guitarist looked up automatically, breaking away from his playing.   
\- Would you give me advice?  
Olli gave Marko a cursory look and snorted as he returned to his guitar.  
\- The main thing is to wear clothes that cover at least 90% of your body.  
\- Why "at least"?  
\- Marko, I've known you for years, - Olli said, getting up and going to the mirror, - you won't miss a moment to not show your…  
\- ...prudence? - there was an unfeigned grin in the voice.   
\- Interest in copulating on stage.  
\- What are you talking about, sunshine? I am innocent! - Olli saw the first twinkle in his "innocent" blue eyes and the way Marko`s arms reached out to wrap around his waist.  
\- This is what you'll tell in an interview, if anyone else believes you, - Ollie was hugged, but he took Marko's hands away when he tried to kiss him, - Marko, don't... not here. What if someone shows up?  
\- So location is the only problem? Okay, let's change it, especially since I have something for you…  
Marko winked conspiratorially, grabbing his friend's arm and leading him into the back room. Olli was surprised by the wild mood before the gig. He thought that maybe Marko was nervous and wanted to relieve the tension so that he could go on stage with clear thoughts, but the last words meant that it wasn't just about fast sex. Olli pulled his arm out of the grip and just then Kapu entered the dressing room. Captain himself broke the awkward silence, saying that the organizers wanted to see the group leader. Marko cursed, calculating the possible course of events in his head and hoping it wasn't about canceling the gig. He took a deep breath and went to the meeting, and Olli quietly moved to his sweet guitar. A couple of chords came out off-key, but then he relaxed, shook his hand, and the music began to flow. Captain watched this action with disbelief and wanted to say something about what he saw, but changed his mind. After all, his friends aren't kids - they'll figure it out themselves. The main thing is that this does not go beyond the agreed framework.   
Ten minutes before going on stage, Olli was caught again while the others went about their routine. This time Marko was determined, and no one could stop him from going to the back room. Olli turned and lashed out at Marko with indignation in his voice:  
\- I suggest you jerk off if you can't stand it, but we won't have sex before the show.  
\- Who told you I brought you here for this? - Marko grinned, leaning his elbow against the wall and almost hovering over the guitarist. He looked around the room in case it would help him figure out what was going on, - We played chess yesterday and you lost a wish to me, remember?   
Olli nodded.  
\- Well, I think this is a very good time to pay back the favor…   
In the dim light of the utility room, Marko's eyes glittered unkindly. Playful. From his pocket he pulled out the buttplug, and from the shelf he took the lubricant and showed it to his lover. It didn't take much guessing to put it all together, but for a few seconds Olli just stared at the toy. It took him a moment to guess who the plug was intended for, and when he did, he blushed.  
\- Saaresto, did you drink too much coke?! We have a gig in a few minutes, and you want me to jump there with a plug up my ass?  
\- Well done, I didn't even have to explain, and I was afraid you wouldn't understand, - Marko winked, leaning in close to his ear and whispering softly, - come on, turn around and stick out your ass like you like to do.   
Olli stood as if something had hit him on the head. Not only is he offered such obscenity, but also in SUCH a voice! It was hard to resist, but there was still some sense left in his head. Olli glanced at Marko, who was getting excited. It was so sweet to wipe that cheeky smile off his face with a firm "No".  
\- But why? You liked it at home…   
\- At home! But not in front of a few hundred people, - Olli tried not to raise his voice, but there was no limit to his indignation.   
\- Come on, no one will notice if I make a couple of feints that make them pay attention to me.  
\- ... and then I'll just cum in my pants, and no one would notice?"  
\- Well, try to cope with yourself to the end. For me, - His voice was suddenly serious, and strong arms wrapped around Olli's waist, pulling him close.   
\- And... What do I get in return?  
\- Me, - the Cheshire cat's smile shone in the light of the dim lamp, - I'll pull the plug out myself, giving you pleasure…  
Simultaneously with the words, Marko processed the lover with actions to confuse and meet no resistance from him. Stroking, caressing, holding and squeezing buttocks that should have been bare by now. It was never easy to think about anything else during a kiss, but right now Olli had an important decision to make. He quickly calculated in his mind that he wouldn't be able to get very excited if he stood still, which means that it is quite possible to survive a couple of hours. And then Marko will agree to something more for the plug…   
\- Don't worry, I'll be there to cover you, - Marko said, giving Olli a loving hug and kissing the top of his head. - I'm not forcing you, I just... want you to accept my offer.   
Always like this. The domineering character is shown in everything that concerns work and close relationships, but the benefit of Olli is being able to take over him in bed. He snuggled against his chest, remembering the embarrassed Marko who tried to cover his face with his hands when he gave him a blow job, or when he kissed him so tenderly and lovingly that Marko almost cum just from foreplay. These memories brought a smile and Olli wanted to repeat those moments again, but... not here and not now, this blush was intended for Olli alone. He pulled away from Marko's chest and kissed him on the lips, then spun around, his ass sticking out.  
\- I hope you'll take off my pants yourself.   
\- With great pleasure.  
Marko's voice was low, with a velvety huskiness that sent shivers down Olli`s spine. The trousers were pulled down, but not all the way down, so that only the ass was exposed. Olli flinched as he felt his buttock being pulled to the side and a greased finger touching the clenched entrance.   
\- Shh, relax and don't be afraid. We've done this many times…   
\- Yes, but not when you're about to perform in front of a crowd ... Oh!  
\- What's the difference? No one will know except the two of us that you're with a surprise. Isn't that exciting?   
Marko leaned in, whispering in his ear, and Olli could hear the mockery in his voice. The finger was gradually getting deeper - everything must have been done quickly, but Olli might not like it. Marko decided to speed things up by sliding his free hand under his lover's t-shirt and gently stroking his chest. The nipples weren't as sensitive as the ones one of them had, but Olli had already tensed up, which caused a grudge from behind.  
\- Sunshine, you need to relax so that everything goes quickly and painlessly.   
Marko pressed his friend against the wall a little to steady him and kissed him on the lips, trying to distract him. After a few seconds, the muscles began to give in to the pressure from outside, and soon the first finger was joined by the second. Olli groaned, but no one was going to let him go. He moved his hips automatically, provoking movement and more moans that were drowned out by the kiss.  
\- That's it, well done… Starting to like it, right? - Marko chuckled, slapping Olli`s pale buttock.  
\- Almost, - Olli squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel himself getting aroused, and all he needed to do was sit on the fingers, - But you're in a hurry to get me into this state, aren't you?   
\- No, what are you talking about? I just don't have enough time and the concert will be too soon.   
Olli turned indignantly, his cheeks flushed behind his hair.  
\- And you remembered about that just now?  
\- Well, I'm sorry, I'm a little slow, - Marko shrugged, as if nothing had happened, as if it weren't his fingers that were expanding his lover's ass.   
Olli pressed his forehead against the wall, biting his lip just in case. It felt like a lot longer than Marko had planned, but there was no knock on the door. Maybe they decided to replace the singer with Jaska, he also sang along some time ago?.. Such thoughts made him feel relaxed, and Olli didn't even notice the fingers being pulled out of him. His legs suddenly gave way, but with Marko's help, he managed to hold still...  
\- Be with me a little longer, Olli…  
A soothing whisper and a kiss on the neck did not allow to rebel, and the plug went into action. Carefully, very smoothly, though Olli couldn't help but notice the pressure. He tried not to strain himself, and it was amazing how he managed to stand upright. When the plug was all the way in, the pants were pulled back on and a big hand gently slapped the ass.  
\- Well done, just like I planned.   
\- Nonsense. You actually thought I would refuse and planned to walk around all day like an offended little boy, making me feel sorry. And as an apology, I would have to allow anything to be done to me, I couldn't have refused.   
Olli cautiously turned around and tried to take a step forward, but immediately stumbled. Marko held him up just in time to keep him from falling to the floor, then helped him straighten up.   
\- I didn't know you thought that of me. Do I look like a despot?  
\- You are not a despot, but you are very good at manipulating people to please yourself. You're selfish.  
Olli kissed his stubbly cheek and turned to the door with a smile. However, the smile immediately disappeared when the metal made itself felt. Olli rolled his eyes trying to cope with himself and opened the door... bumping into Kapu. He wasn't too surprised, but still asked what the guitarist and vocalist were doing alone in a dimly lit place. Olli cringed, clutching the plug, and bit his lip hard, trying to think quickly what to say to the keyboard player. Marko stood behind them and put a hand on Olli's shoulder to tell them that they were... studying... string theory.   
\- Really? Marko, I'm glad you're educating the younger generation - Captain glanced at Olli - with your knowledge of physics, but don't you think this is the wrong time and place?  
Without waiting for an answer, Markus shrugged and urged his bandmates to perform. When Cap left, Ollie angrily turned to look at Marko.  
\- String theory? Couldn't think of anything better?! Who would believe that?   
\- Shh, be a good boy. Who needs to, will believe, and now do not delay your boss with all sorts of questions, - Marko took a noble look, running his hand over his shoulder as if there was dust on it.   
Olli cursed under his breath as he picked up his guitar, gripping the neck tightly. He was one of the first to take the stage, so that while everyone was greeting the audience, he could get into a comfortable position. If he didn't make any sudden movements or move his feet, the situation seemed quite safe. Olli knew in advance that he needed to smile affably, waved his head from time to time to the music and quickly ran his fingers from string to string. Nothing complicated, as usual. For the first couple of songs, Olli kept it up, trying not to shrink too much and moving as little as possible. However, it was Marko who moved. This demon in the guise of an angel arched so that willy-nilly Olli had to focus his eyes on him. Marko did not hesitate to perform actions, as if casually touching his thighs or running over his chest, circling around the nipple that protruded from under the shirt. As a professional, Marko changed his voice to match the mood of the song, sometimes switching to high notes. Then Olli felt something break into him, like the very strings that he was running through, trying to concentrate on the music with all his will. It was still not possible to stand still for the entire concert, but Ollie did not dare to make jumps, otherwise everyone would have seen the bulge in his pants. The plug didn't “help“ as much as what Marko did: he snuggled up to his guitar player, rubbed his side against him, and touched his thigh with his fingers. Olli bit his lip and lowered his head, while Marko returned to the center of the stage as if nothing had happened. He knew that not only several hundred people in the audience were looking at him, but also a pair of light blue eyes that must have darkened in the meantime. Marko looked at Olli, feeling a burning gaze from him. This made him feel confident and even more excited, but he didn't want to be burned after the concert for his antics. He took a deep breath and addressed the crowd, letting his favorite guitarist catch his breath. Olli clung to this moment as if it were a lifeline and found that his hands were trembling. If he remembered everything correctly in this situation, there wasn't much time left until the end. The warm metal pressed down on the muscles of the colon and every moment Olli wanted to shrink more and more. In his mind, he cursed Marko a hundred times and swore that he would kill him three times if he survived the show. At that time, the singer felt relaxed, obeying the music and occasionally swaying his hips to the beat. The first row - like all the others - screamed with joy at the performance, but only Olli, who was sweating, was not amused. He was beginning to hate that seductive arch in the small of his back that reminded him of how flexible Marko could be. He hated those fleeting glances, full of enthusiasm and fire from what was happening on stage, and in the end, he hated those tight pants. The tight fabric accentuated this long legs, slender thighs and this firm ass. Olli immediately wanted to grab it with his fingers, spread the buttocks and fill it up to the end. It seemed that the guitarist gave himself to the music, but in fact, in his head, pictures were created one more depraved than the other. He tried to distract himself by not letting his fingers slide over the strings in a false way…  
When the last chord sounded, Olli seemed to come back to reality. He scanned the crowd in front of him as the guys took the stage to a standing ovation, and then noticed Marko slip backstage unnoticed. This was a great chance to catch the insidious tempter in his own trap, but Olli was still on stage with a plug in his ass that aroused him at the slightest movement. He had to move quickly, but carefully, so that no one would notice. Olli took a deep breath, thanking himself that he didn't change his favorite style and wear wide trousers, otherwise his own arousal would have made him sink deeper into the ground.  
In the dressing room, Marko was sprawled on the couch, drinking cool coke, but as soon as Olli came in and looked at his friend, he accidentally choked.  
\- Olli? How are you? I…   
But the phrase was not meant to be complete. Thin but sinewy hands pulled Marko into the back room and pinned him against the wall. Olli put a knee between his legs in one quick motion, so that there was no thought of squeezing his thighs together.  
\- Take off your damn pants or you won't even have any underwear, - Olli growled threateningly in his lover's ear, trying to undo his belt in a hurry.  
\- And you're going to let everyone look at me like that…   
\- Who said I'd let you out of here?  
Marko tried not to show any tension, but it was evident in everything: in the tight muscles, the tightness of his buttocks, in his voice. Olli was concerned about this, as a caring and loving person, but at the moment he was only interested in taking off those obscenely tight pants. And squeeze his obscenely attractive thighs with his fingers. Olli spared no effort, clung to it almost with a death grip, because he was on the edge, and the only thing that separated him from crossing the line was the rough fabric of such unnecessary clothes. Trembling fingers fumbled with the belt buckle, which took a moment to give way, clattering to the floor. Olli's eyes burned into Marko's back, then took his chin in his hand and turned his head to kiss him.  
\- Relax, darling, you don't want us to be uncomfortable, do you? - lips passed over the prickly cheek.  
Soft and short kisses rained down the long neck while Olli was putting lube on fingers and parted beloved buttocks. It was necessary to act quickly, but carefully. Marko took a deep breath, feeling two fingers inside him at once.   
\- Ol-Olli…   
\- Hush, everything will be fine now…   
Olli undid the bottom buttons of Marko`s shirt and crawled under it, right up to his nipples. Touching them, Olli felt his lover's arousal.   
\- Mmm, is this because of the gig?... I saw them. They bulged out from under the fabric when you raised your hands. I wanted to take them in my mouth right on stage, suck them, squeeze them with my teeth…   
A moan from Marko interrupted the flow of words as he felt the pressure on his nipples. Olli automatically clenched, could not hold back, exhaling, making a moan. He didn't understand how he hadn't rammed in Marko with his boner, which was painfully pressed against his fly, and Olli had thought to lower pants and underwear. He let out a sigh of relief when the fabric stopped pressing against his cock and pressed against Marko's bare buttocks. He was surprised at how much arousal he felt and expressed concerns about his ass, but was persuaded with another kiss that nothing bad would happen "if the boy obeys." Olli licked his lips, parted Marko`s buttocks, and slid all the way in right up to the end, whispering vulgarities that he would have never said out loud under other circumstances. But now he was incredibly aroused, now Olli could recoup every movement of his hips, pay for every moan. Marko felt fingers caressing his chest, then slid down, stroked his shaved pubis, and wrapped his cock in a ring of fingers. The soft and unhurried twisting was exciting, making Marko bite his lips and squeeze his lover inside of him. Olli was happy to be held tightly, sometimes so tightly that he couldn't even move back properly. He wrapped his fingers around thighs, gripping them tightly as if he were holding on to them, and kissed the back of Marko's head.  
\- Come on… Come on, show me how you move your hips.   
\- Did you miss that at the concert? - Marco chuckled, but then groaned as the innocent and elastic nipple was mercilessly squeezed.  
\- It wasn`t enough… Otherwise, I wouldn't have kept you here, but would have gone straight to get some wet wipes and a clean pair of pants.   
Olli pushed deeper, thinking it was time to end the distracting conversations. Marko rocked his hips, drawing satisfied moans from more than just himself. He liked Olli's hand on his cock, which did not allow him to finish until his lover had finished, but at the same time so… gently and excitingly stroked on the aroused flesh. And the nipples were not left without attention, they were massaged, and sometimes they were pulled back to hear another high-pitched sound. Marko would turn around and see his friend's satisfied grin as he continued to move in a submissive body. Olli realized that time was running out and quickened, finally leaving Marko`s cock alone. The only thing left to do was to pull the plug. Olli touched it and stirred a little, biting his lip. The plug was too hot, and just a couple of moves would have made Olli come without Marko. However…  
\- Baby, squeeze me.  
Olli's voice was muffled, but he was sure Marko could hear it. His hand went back to his dick and his other hand picked up the plug. It remained to wait for the right moment, and when it came, Olli bit a kiss on the shoulder of his beloved, stifling his moan. Marko flinched, biting the palm of his hand, and cum right in the outstretched fist. Olli felt like he was in seventh heaven - there was no pressure on one side, but on the front he was squeezed as he should have been. Their legs were shaking from the orgasm, and the tremor in their bodies made them pull away from each other. Marko turned and looked at Olli, only now noticing that his pants weren't really down.  
\- At least you thought about unbuttoning your zipper.  
\- How do you think I'd fuck you? - Olli muttered, pulling his pants back on.   
\- I don't know, - Marko said honestly, gently by flicking his nose - you're my big inventor.  
\- So I'm the one who suggested that you stick a plug in yourself and suffer?  
\- You didn't look like a martyr.  
\- You didn't see me on stage, - Ollie chuckled, remembering hiding his boner behind his guitar.   
\- You're wrong, Olli, I've been watching you. I told you that I had your back, if something would go wrong.   
Marko winked and gently nudged his lover's shoulder. Olli looked confused. No, he knew that in an emergency, he would manage to sneak backstage and come back as nothing had happened, but... he didn't know that those looks from Marko not only were playing with the nerves of the poor excited guitarist. Marko cared for him, not only provoked.  
\- Olli?   
Marko was worried and touched his friend's shoulder again. The man started, but looked at his lover. His long, tangled hair covered an embarrassed blush that Marko noticed. He tucked the wheat strands behind his ear and ran his fingers over his broad cheekbone.   
\- Well, why are you blushing now?   
\- I… - Olli didn't react immediately, mesmerized. He looked down, finding something else, - Marko, can you pull up your pants?  
\- And that confused you more than what happened a few minutes ago? - Marko doubted, but complied with the request, - What would I do without you?   
Olli paused, then said softly, nuzzling Marko's chest.  
\- I don't know, maybe jerked off alone, don't you think?  
\- Olli…   
Marko chuckled, ruffling his shock of blond hair. He kissed his beloved on the cheek and hugged him, rocking him gently in his arms. He thought of the promise Marko had made the day before and smiled imperceptibly, and Olli thought of repeating the chess match. But this time he will prepare thoroughly.


End file.
